Monstars:Online Adventures
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: On a Friday afternoon,the Monstars decided to create their own website and post it on the internet so their friends and fans from all over the world can see what their lives are like. Later on Nawt wants to borrow a new video game from a fan named Frankie from their website's chat room by meeting him in person.When Nawt meets Frankie,he learns that not everyone is honest online.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a boring Friday afternoon in Looney Tune Land and the Monstars were in Burger Barn feeling bored while sitting down on their seats drinking strawberry milkshakes and figuring out what to do. They were all complaining on how boring their day is. "Man, there's nothing to do around here." Bupkus moaned. "You can say that again dude." Blanko replied, "I can't think of anything fun for us to do" Nawt said, "You're not the only one Blanko." "Same here." said Bang, "I wonder if people ever died from boredom before." Pound told the others, "C'mon you guys. I'm just as bored as you guys. But we have to at least try to figure out something fun to do."

Suddenly, they saw one of their friends; Bugs, Daffy, Porky Pig, Marvin, Taz, Lola, Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam, and Elmer Fudd walk inside Burger Barn.

The Monstars waved at their friends when they got inside. "Hey you guys." The five of them said. "Eh, what's up Monstars?" asked Bugs. The Monstars groaned of boredom and Pound replied, "Nothing much. We're just bored out of our skulls." Bupkus said, "And the worst part about us being bored is that we don't feel like going to the gym today and play basketball like we always do." Porky replied, "Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will think of something f-f-fun to do."

"Thanks Porky." said Pound.

"So what did you guys do today?" asked Nawt. Lola replied, "We saw a movie called Back to the Past and we thought about getting a bite to eat after the movie was over. I'm thinking of getting a salad today." "Me too." said Elmer, "I think I'll just order a salad to go so I can head home and try out my new computer while I eat my lunch ." Suddenly, Blanko had an idea. "Dudes! Speaking of computers, I have an idea on something fun we could do today!" Bupkus asked, "What's your idea Blanko?" Blanko explains his idea to the others, "You know how most people make their own websites on their computer? Well, I was thinking maybe we could make our own website on our computer."

The rest of the Monstars liked the idea Blanko came up with; especially their friends. "That's a great idea Blanko!" said Pound, "Making our own website on our computer and posting it on the internet sounds like a great way for our friends and fans from all over the world to interact with us and see what our lives are like." Bang said, "I think it's a great idea too Blanko. It's sounds fun and creative." "I agree with Bang,that does sound fun and creative." said Bupkus, "Maybe once we have our own website I could post some advice about love." Blanko smiled at friends for liking his idea.

"Thanks dudes." said Blanko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Even their friends were on board with Blanko's idea. "I think you guys should go for it." Lola said to the Monstars, "There's a lot of people out there who make their own websites on the internet nowadays." "Lola's right." said Bugs,"Some of us even have our own websites too." Nawt asked, "Really?" Marvin replied, "Precisely. Some of us created our own websites online. For instance, I developed my own website called, The Out of this World Chat Room." Daffy scoffed and said, "Please! The best website I created is the Duck Dodgers homepage." The Monstars were very impressed knowing that some of their friends have their own websites. "That's pretty awesome you guys." said Bupkus.

"Now we have something fun to do for today. said Pound. "Yeah!" The rest of the Monstars replied. "Well you guys, the boys and I are heading back to our mansion." Pound said to the others, "We'll see you guys later." Bugs replied, "Ok,we'll see guys later." The five Monstars got out of their seats and grabbed their milkshakes out the door. After they finished drinking their milkshakes, they threw their cups in the trash outside and went back inside their car to head back home to create their new website on their computer. As they leave the parking lot, the boys started discussing on what their new website should look like.

"Alright boys." said Pound, "Are you all ready to create our own website when we get home?"

"Yeah!" The rest of them cheered.

"This is gonna be so terrific!" said Nawt.

"You can say that again Nawt." said Bang, "Creating our own website will definitely cure our boredom."

"Yeah dude." said Blanko, "But what should the name of our website be?"

The gang thought about it for a bit until Nawt had an idea. "I know! Since we all come from Moron Mountain, why don't we call it, The Monstars from Moron Mountain?" Nawt suggested. Pound replied, "That's not bad Nawt. It may be a long name for a website but let's go with it."

"Great!Now all we gotta do is figure out what should our website look like."said Bang. "I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get home." Pound told the others.


End file.
